


Felt but Could not Hear

by victoriousscarf



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam could feel the vibration in Ronan’s chest—his hands were pressed against the bare skin there and he mouth was against Ronan’s throat—but he could not hear anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felt but Could not Hear

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes what I like most about fanfiction is when you're like "Oh I have this scene" you can just be like "and I'm just gonna write the scene"

Adam could feel the vibration in Ronan’s chest—his hands were pressed against the bare skin there and he mouth was against Ronan’s throat—but he could not hear anything.

For a moment that distracted him from the way Ronan’s legs were pressed up against his hips, the heat between them and the vast expanse of bare skin. Because Ronan was moaning and he could tell, he could _feel_ it. Though, even if he could not it would have been obvious from the way Ronan’s head was thrown back, eyes glazed and undulating up, mouth constantly coming back to the skin of his neck, his ear—

And Adam forgot what had originally distracted him because Ronan’s face was hazy with pleasure and he had made it such and he bit the skin of the throat in front of him, because he had to do something. He had turned Ronan into this wild, flushed creature and his hands stopped, fluttered for a moment on Ronan’s hips.

He felt the vibration again and was reminded about the sound he felt and could not hear.

Ronan’s mouth was pressed against his left ear.

Leaning back, he curled his fingers around Ronan’s jaw and tilted his head, smiling when he heard the stream of swear words which had been muffled with Ronan's mouth flush against the skin of his ear. He wondered if Ronan had kept the quiet stream up the whole time.

“Fuck,” Ronan finished. “What—”

“Couldn’t hear you,” Adam said, trying to sound casual.

Ronan blinked at him before grinning, sharp and dangerous as he pressed his mouth up to Adam’s right ear. Taking a breath, Adam hovering and waiting, he let out the longest, filthiest moan Adam had ever heard. It shot through his bloodstream, to the tips of his fingers and the heat in his spine.

“Better?” Ronan asked and Adam was too devastated to come up with a reply that was anything but honest.

“Yes,” he breathed, almost a moan itself.

Ronan obliged him by doing it again, and it was better to not only feel his breaths against his ear as Ronan’s fingers dug into his shoulders, but to hear his curses and moans.  

Adam did not thank him, except to press down harder and see what other sounds he could wring from the other boy.


End file.
